Demon Days Be Damned
by AcctClerk23
Summary: A/U While humans celebrate Halloween in costumes with candy, the demons celebrate by being themselves. Except the humans still think its just a costume. Poor Kagome has this truth dumped onto her, along with an invitation to their Demon Ball which she can't turn down since she's going to be one of the guests of honour.
1. Chapter 1

**J: "Rises from the graveyard labelled 'Writers That Lost All Motivation'" I'M ALIVE! I can hear all you readers cheering in great anticipation and hope of this revelation. I'm honestly surprised I let myself fall off the writing wagon for so long. Especially with 'Friends to Family.' I'm going to try my hardest to rekindle that line of interest and get it going again. In the meantime I hope you enjoy this new tidbit.**

 **NOTE: I deliberately made Sango a bit OOC, she will still be her older sister self that beats Miroku back into place, but at times she will be a bit more...aggressive?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Leaves crunched under foot, student chatter filled the air. From a distance anyone watching would see a handful of students with a mummy, vampire, or princess intermixed.

On Halloween any students that wished to were given permission to foresake the Taishou High School uniform and dress up in a costume. Given that it remained within the decent parameters the school established.

Trailing at the end of a gaggle of students was a priestess dressed in the traditional white and red clothes.

Her friends had laughed when she told them her choice of costume.

"Kagome the point of dressing up on Halloween is to have fun with it, not be reminded where you live and work."

Looking down at her long white sleeves Kagome sighed, "They were right, but I didn't have time to go shopping, much less make one."

"Kagome!"

A long haired brunette girl dressed in a form fitting black leotard with pink armor on her chest, card board shells on her shoulders and knees came running over. Her appearance accented with pink eye shadow Sango Taijiya slung an arm around Kagome's shoulders, "What do you think of my costume?"

"Well, I can tell you're some sort of fighter...Are you a ninja?"

"No way! Ninjas are entirely overdone. I'm a demon slayer." To make her point Sango made a couple of sharp jabs towards an invisible opponent.

Giggling Kagome spotted another friend waiting for them at the gates, "Looks like demon fighting is in this year."

Coming up to the gates the two girls could only smile incredulously at their friend Miroku. Known throughout the school for being a skirt chasing pervert it just didn't make sense that he would dress up as a monk.

Spreading his arms wide to show off his black robes, and purple sash he gave them a charming smile, "Why if it isn't my holy sister Kagome and her gorgeous ninja friend Sango."

Stepping around him as if he wasn't even there they continued into the school. Reaching back as she passed Sango gave Miroku a slap on the back of his head, "I'm a demon slayer you dolt."

Rubbing his sore head Miroku followed after, "But I still got the gorgeous part right."

"Flattery gets you nowhere with me monk."

Stopping at Kagome's locker she asked, " Do you think the student council will wear their same costumes from last year?"

"Why wouldn't they? They've worn the same thing for as long as I can remember." Sango made sure to put herself on one side of Kagome to watch the hallways. Miroku stationed himself on the other side to watch the doors.

The two had established this unofficial bodyguard system back in middle school. For some unknown reason three boys who just happened to be on the student council, saw fit to target and harass Kagome on a daily basis.

At the same moment Kagome closed her locker door the three boys came through the doors. As always the noise in the halls seemed to dim as any students present moved to the side and kept their words to a whisper.

In the lead was the student council president, 3rd year student, Sesshomaru Taishou. Dressed in the school uniform of black pants and white long sleeved shirt he seemed like a normal student. With the exception for his normally long black hair being silver white, his ears were pointed, magenta stripes adorned his cheeks and eyelids, an indigo crescent moon sat in the middle of his forehead, and he'd managed to change his dark brown eyes to amber.

To his left was the student vice president, 2nd year student, Kouga Ookami. Dressed in his school uniform with the first couple collar buttons undone on his shirt his appearance wasn't as drastically changed. His hair was still long and black, tied up in a ponytail. His eyes were somehow sharp blue and narrowed into slits, his ears were pointed, and fake fangs were visible when he grinned.

On the right was Sesshoumaru's half brother InuYasha Taishou. He wasn't exactly a member of the student council, but he was the leader of the Disciplinary Committee which cooperated with the council. The two brothers hardly got along except for where their duties were concerned, so it had always baffled everyone why InuYasha would choose to dress similarly to Sesshoumaru. His black hair was more silver than white, his eyes were gold rather amber. Foregoing the facial markings he'd opted for little white dog ears.

Every year these three, and a couple other students they didn't know very well, wore the exact same get up. Their friends and fangirls had asked them why, and the best answer any of them had ever gotten was that they were simple and easy to re-do every year.

Their guards up Kagome, Sango, and Miroku braced themselves for their daily harassment to start. It started when InuYasha made eye contact.

"Oi, are you trying to pick a fight?"InuYasha's question caused the other two to stop and take notice.

Crossing her arms Sango asked, "We're just standing here, how is that instigating anything?"

"I think the moron means your costumes."

Looking down at themselves it sank in that the three of them had dressed in the appropriate attire. Every year the Taishou brothers were meant to be dog demons, and Kouga a wolf demon. In the feudal age it was monks, priestesses and slayers that killed the legendary beasts.

Jerking a thumb at her two friends Sango smirked, "I don't know about these two but I may have had you three in mind when I decided to go with this."

"Keh, that sounds like a challenge to me. You know I have nothing against fighting a girl." InuYasha cracked his knuckles taking a step closer.

Her smirk still in place Sango tempted InuYasha even more, "Only because you think you'll win. You do remember I beat you in the last martial arts competition, or did you hit your head too hard on the mat and forgot?"

"Ooookay it's a bit too early in the morning to be fighting you two. Save it for your next match. As for our costumes, mine was on sale at a thrift store. Kagome, as you know lives at a shrine, and Sango, well I can't really say where her costume came from." Miroku put himself between the two itching fighters, keeping his voice calm he did what he always did. Keep the school from being destroyed.

The bell for classes to start chimed throughout the building. Latching onto the opportunity Kagome took hold of Sango's arm, "Oh would you look at the time. We need to be getting to class."

Kagome managed to drag Sango away for three steps before a hand snagged the collar of her top. Freezing in place she glanced back to see which one of the three it was. Her heart stuttered to see that the hand belonged to Sesshoumaru, "Erm, yes?"

"I need to have a word with you in the student council room at lunch." Gold eyes flicked to Miroku and Sango who watched intently, "In private."

Fear stuck her tongue to the roof of her mouth making her unable to respond verbally, she managed to give a small nod of her head instead.

His request made Sesshoumaru released his hold. In a blink Kagome, Miroku, and Sango were scurrying down the hall.

Raising an eyebrow Kouga asked, "Mind telling me what that was about?"

"Sorry but mangy wolves aren't invited." InuYasha grinned, always eager to rub something in Kouga's face.

"Neither are you." Sesshoumaru didn't have to look at his idiot brother to know he was pissed. The sputtered indignations were clear enough indication.


	2. Chapter 2

**J: I made sure to have some chapters pre-written before deciding to start post this and hopefully I can keep writing and keep ahead of the updates. But with it being me, don't get too invested and hopeful ;P**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any InuYasha characters**

* * *

' _What on Earth could he want to talk to me about?'_ Kagome chewed on the end of her mechanical pencil, her gaze directed towards the window she sat next to. It had been a couple of hours since their new miss with the trio and the same question had been circling Kagome's thoughts the entire time.

Any time Kagome had been left alone with Sesshomaru Taisho in the past; she'd felt like a mouse locked in a cage with a cat. He would barely say anything to her, and when he did it was a simple remark that destroyed any notions of him being a kind person. Usually that simple remark about a single imperfection that she'd felt insecure about. Her grades, her appearance, her place on the school archery team. He would say something such as, "An inch more and our school would have won."

A single sentence like that and Kagome would doubt herself for hours. When she'd snap out of her pity party she was furious. Furious with herself for falling for the same trap, furious for not just ignoring it, and furious at him for always doing it.

Dealing with InuYasha was easy. He was an eight year old boy in a high school student's body. He'd open his mouth, something dumb and insulting would come out, she would yell at him and stomp away. Everything was done until the next time he opened his mouth.

Kouga played a more mature game. He would tease, flirt and try to make her like him. Only to turn around and brush her off if she tried to be nice. He would even fall to InuYasha's level when some of his friends or Sesshomaru were around.

With Sesshomaru it was just a quick stab with words, a brush off to make them twist and sink in, and utter silence so it was the only thing for her to think on.

Once her fury had scorched out all his venom she'd be unable to locate him and give him a piece of her mind. He was the master of mental warfare. He'd managed to get to Sango more than once, and he'd even rattled Miroku's cage on the rare occassion.

Despite his personal vendetta against her Kagome had to admit he was a fair student council president. He took the responsibility seriously. The teachers respected him for his work and dedication, not because he was the eldest son of the school's owner and main benefactor.

' _Hopefully it's just a school related issue...I bet that's what it is. There's no way he'd want to willingly be stuck in a room with me otherwise.'_

Nodding to herself Kagome didn't hear her name being called.

"-Rashi?"

"Ms. Higurashi!"

Snapping back to her surroundings Kagome blushed getting to her feet, "Yes, sir?"

"It's good to see your still with us Ms. Higurashi. Now would you be so kind as to answer the question on the board?" Her math teacher gestured to the chalkboard.

Ducking her head with a mumbled, "Y-yes sir." Kagome tried to ignore the snickers from her classmates.


	3. Chapter 3

**J: I have one or two more chapters ready to post after this one, after that there is no guarantee as to when updates will happen. Gotta get back into work mode and make them monies.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA CHARACTERS**

* * *

She stood in front of the door to the Student Council room. Kagome would have preferred the door to be open so she wouldn't have to deal with all the stares from the other students.

Word had spread pretty quick that Sesshomaru; the least social SCP in the entire history of Taisho High School, had invited a lone female to speak to him in private.

Certain things are easy enough to ignore. Hearing her name whispered, people looking at her from the corner of their eyes. All manageable.

Having the entire hallway go silent the instant her hand touched the doorknob was just too unsettling. Taking in a deep breathe of air Kagome turned the knob and went in. It wasn't until she closed the door behind her that she heard the other students start to walk and talk again.

She'd nearly let her breathe out when she noticed two sets of golden eyes focused on her. Completely caught off guard by the second room occupant Kagome didn't move an inch.

"I told you she's not very perceptive Father." Sesshomaru said this in the same tone someone used when talking about the weather. He wasn't interested at all in what was happening. Seated at his work desk in the center of the room Sesshomaru turned his attention to the papers in front of him.

A tall, dark tanned man with short cropped black hair sat on top of another desk next to Sesshomaru's. Dressed in a tailored suit only the highest price could provide Principal Taisho chuckled in a deep baritone, "There's no need to be rude when we invited her here."

"You invited her here Father. I merely obeyed your order, which I already regret." Sesshomaru continued to read over papers as he spoke.

"If you want to call being stubborn and challenging me to a fight twice before being made to do it 'complying' then very well." Principal Taisho flashed Sesshomaru a toothy grin before settling into a warmer appearance that he directed towards Kagome.

Gesturing to the desk nearest to her Principal Taisho insisted, "Take a seat Ms. Higurashi, you look like you need it."

Kagome obeyed more than happily. Dealing with Sesshomaru had been a nerve wracking idea on its own. Now she was dealing with his father, the man that had allowed her into his school and could also kick her out of it. Except for school ceremonies no one ever really saw their principal. He was usually out doing something else and leaving all the principal stuff to Vice Principal Ryukotsei.

"Erm...sir? I have no idea what's happening right now?" Kagome's voice warbled, her nerves were in a tizzy and some explanation would be appreciated.

Gold eyes that closely resembled InuYasha's flicked to Sesshomaru, when there came no sharp remark he went straight to it, "I bullied my son into asking you here because I require your assistance."

' _Assistance? The Principal needs my help?'_ Head tilting slightly to the side Kagome asked, "What do you need assistance with?" Her grades weren't anything spectacular, and everyone knew Sesshomaru was Principal Taisho's go to golden boy for school issues dealing with the students.

"Let me ask you this first: What do you know about demons? Do you believe they existed? What about the stories you've heard growing up on your family shrine?" The warmth he'd been providing to his voice was gone, Principal Taisho was entirely serious.

Unsettled by this shift Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru was now watching her for an answer as well. Looking down to avoid their stares Kagome voiced her answer as she thought about it, "My grandpa has all these ancient scrolls with pictures and details about demons, and the magical powers that shrine maidens and monks used against them. But...After you catch your mother putting presents under the Christmas tree instead of Santa Claus it's hard to hold onto those beliefs."

Kagome recalled that loss of childish fantasy with a heavy heart. She'd never told her mom she saw her that Christmas night, she continued to play along for her brother Souta who could still believe.

"I never did approve of that busy fat man from the north. Ms. Higurashi, I want you to remember that belief you used to have and pay close attention." The grumbling from Principal Taisho drew her attention back to him. The sudden shimmer of light as his short cropped black hair faded to silver, purple markings appearing on his skin held her transfixed. If she'd blinked she would have missed the transformation.

Getting to his feet Principal Taisho walked over to stand directly in front of the gaping Kagome, "Demons are in fact real."


End file.
